Happy Birthday Son
by Fandoms-of-Gallifrey
Summary: A Naruto Birthday present. After a beating Naruto returns home to a birthday supprise. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Own Naruto.

Okay. Happy Birthday Naru-kun!

I thought it just seemed right to write a birthday one-shot for everyone's favorite Orange Wearing Ninja. This does go with the proven MinatoxKushina theory. So yeah R&R.

--

It was Naruto's sixth birthday; he had been kicked out of the orphanage a week before and given an apartment, and he was going to start the Academy in a week.

Unfortunately he had had needed food and was now in an alley hiding from a mob that, as he was looking for somewhere he could buy food. While the mob hadn't found him, yet, they were close. Suddenly an ANBU turned into the alley he had a Rat mask on, with a Ne symbol between the brows.

Now Naruto had been taught to trust ANBU, but something about this man put him off, maybe it was chalk pale skin, or the greasy black hair, he didn't know. But he didn't know that the weird ANBU scared him.

The ANBU motioned to the crowd motioned to the mob and they rained down on the poor boy.

Soon the boy was little more than a bloody pulp, but even then they didn't stop. The Rat masked man, heated a branding iron with a quick but extremely hot Kanton Jutsu, before forcing it on to the boy's back.

Naruto stopped whimpering, as he shrieked form the fire that seemingly engulfed his back. This caught the attention of the Sliver-Haired Dog Masked ANBU captain who had just come on watch. Knocking out the man on his squad who was in charge of Naruto's watch, memorizing who it was he leapt down making the hand sign for Chidori, he caught a flash of white and the symbol 'Ne'. As soon as the crowd had scattered he deactivated the Jutsu, and scooped the boy up.

Heading to the Hokage's office, he watched in awe as the boy's injuries began to knit themselves back together, except for the brand on his back, the symbol for 'Kyuubi'. He cursed. By the time he reached the office, only the brand remained, with the exclusion of the boy's not waking.

A short notification of the Hokage, and an awakening later, Naruto had been escorted back to his apartment. He thanked Inu-san, and walked in to go to bed. But looking at the table he was shocked, there was a small cake, with six candles, a card and a wrapped gift.

Naruto was shocked who give him a present or a card then the Hokage-Jiji. He tore open the envelope to see the card, reading,

Happy Birthday Naru-chan.

Love,

Your Otou-san and Okaa-san

Naruto then tore into his present, pulling out a Toad Wallet, and a pair of green motorcycle goggles. Dancing around in happiness he ate the cake, savoring every bite, and then holding the wallet to his chest the goggles perched on his brow, he drifted into a happy sleep.

_Above him two ghosts floated, on with long red hair and emerald green eyes, while the other looked like the boy older and without the whisker marks. A sound drifted down on the happy boy's ears…_

"_Happy Birthday…._

_Son."_

--

Cut and Print. Send it to the presses people.

Happy Birthday. Naru-chan.


	2. Closing this Chapter of our Lives

Hello Readers,

This is Ichigo of the Demon Twins. If you had not noticed by now, neither Makuri nor I post much, (read, at all), on this account. This is due in part to two separate things. At this point in time I have just finished my Freshman year in college and Makuri will begin hers in the fall, we are both going to be attending different universities, and will not in fact even be in the same state come this fall. Not that either of us were together much when we were actually writing, as Makuri is a year younger than me and has always attended a different school, however at this point in time we really can't write much together at all and mostly just bounce ideas off of each other, and we mostly do that in person. The second is well; at least I am only scantily involved in the Naruto fandom any more. Most of what I know about what is going on is through a pair of my high school friends, because of this, as well as our general disinterest in the fics we have previously posted we realize it's time to hang these up. Most of Makuri's individual stuff has not been worked on in years, even if they did have conclusive endings at one point they have been lost in the passage of time. At the same time, what we at one point believed would be out Master Work, _The Demon Council_, never had any kind of ending, it was completely open ended and self-pleasing. While I have nothing against young teen author's we were 13 and 12 at the time we began, and 15 and 14 when we last posted, and did not have a grasp of just how self-centered _The Demon Council_ was. Related to my second point is this one, both of our interests have changed a good bit from when we began this account. Which would be clearly noticeable if anyone has been with me since I began this account as an individual under a penname I no longer remember in eighth grade, when my only story was a since deleted _Twilight_ fanfiction.

It is because of these reasons that some changes will be occurring to this account. First off, the penname on this account will be changing. This serves a two-fold purpose, one, Makuri and I are no longer writing together and this will become solely my account, and along those line it will be a part of my goal to exist on the internet under only one name, Fandoms-of-Gallifrey. You can still follow Makuri at her personal account, Inspiration17, a link to which can be found in my favorite author's box. She has asked me to inform you that on this account and at this time she writes solely SasuNaru slash fiction. Second, the profile page will be undergoing some major renovations to fit more with my current interests. Third, and finally, a lot of the stories on the account will be removed. All of the stories authored solely by Makuri are being removed, as will _The Demon Council_. Outside of these, quite a few others will also be removed, based on what I decide I want to keep. The stories to be pulled down in about three weeks, hopefully giving you time to copy-paste or otherwise save any stories you wish to hold on to. I encourage you to do this if you would like to re-read any of these in the future, and for the most part neither Makuri nor I have the files any longer. I ask that you do not repost them under your name, but you are more than welcome, and in fact encouraged to take the ideas presented and write your own versions.

I apologize for the fact that this had to be the turn we had to take, but Makuri and I have been growing apart and our interests in writing differ greatly enough that anymore collaborative writing between the two of us is very far in the future. Thank you all for following us for as long as you have, and I hope you will continue to follow Makuri and I into the next chapters of our lives.

Sincerely,

Fandoms-of-Gallifrey

Formerly known as Ichigo of the Demon Twins


End file.
